


Oneshot: Light the Match, Watch It Glow

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dynamite, Hostage Situations, Lotto AU, M/M, Riding!Jongin, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Soo, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin likes blowing things up, but what he loves more is Kyungsoo's dick, and riding it in front of a hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshot: Light the Match, Watch It Glow

**Author's Note:**

> LMao, Lotta AU, because I had to.

Jongin placed the stick of dynamite between his teeth, lighting the match easily with a skillful flick. He heard footsteps echoing around the room, and the person he had tied up kept giving muffled shouts uselessly.

“If you don’t shut up, little man, we’ll get caught.” The man tried to scream more, but the bag over his face prevented him from getting louder, and Jongin laughed as he blew out the match. He wasn’t planning on lighting the stick just yet, he just liked the feel of something that was burning in his hands, and how he was in control of it.

He heard a cough behind him, and he turned around, smirking on seeing the escaped prisoner with an unlit cigarette peeking out of the corner of his mouth.

“Kyungsoo, you don’t smoke,” Jongin scoffed, and the shorter male only chuckled, spitting out the cigarette, and stepping on it.

“What are you doing, Jongin? You blow this place up, you blow our cover.” Jongin only shrugged, and twirled the dynamite around in his hands with a pout.

“Baek will bail us out. Somehow.” Kyungsoo only walked closer, and Jongin eyed the hostage carefully before coming up with an idea. When Kyungsoo had sauntered close enough, Jongin took him by the collar, and smashed their lips together, tangling his tongue with Kyungsoo’s in a heated mess.

“Mm, how about you fuck me right here? Right when I’m about to blow this place up to nothing, and that little bitch would only be splatters on that wall over there.” Jongin bit his lip, and Kyungsoo felt his cock twitch in his pants. The hostage began to cry, and Jongin palmed the other man lightly, teasing him.

“Consider it done,” Kyungsoo whispered against Jongin’s mouth, already taking off his shirt.

In these situations they were quick, right to the point. They didn’t like to take their time when there was a firefight going on, and they absolutely loved the thrill of having another person there. Not to watch, but to listen as they have rough sex right before they burn the place to ashes.

“God, yes,” Jongin moaned when Kyungsoo wrapped his palm around Jongin’s dick, rubbing his own along Jongin’s thigh.

“Let me ride you, Kyungsoo, wanna move my hips and ass all over you,” Jongin whimpered, and Kyungsoo immediately laid on his back, sweat already forming on his brow.

Jongin immediately took a hold of Kyungsoo’s cock, sinking slowly onto it.

“Eyes on me,” Kyungsoo commanded, and Jongin panted heavily, wiggling and grinding himself ever so slowly onto the member that was penetrating so wonderfully as he stared into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Fuck, I’m so glad I stretched myself before we busted ourselves out,” Jongin whined, and he was finally seated fully on Kyungsoo’s dick, squeezing his walls teasingly to make Kyungsoo’s hips automatically thrust. Kyungsoo bit his lip, and ran his rough hands all over Jongin’s stomach, scratching his blunt nails down the tanned skin, and flat tummy sinfully to watch it clench.

“Fuck, Soo, fuck,” Jongin muttered as he started to move up and down, their skin slapping, and their bodies sweating to make everything slick.

“You like my dick that much? Such a naughty boy,” Kyungsoo hissed, and Jongin let out a loud, high pitched moan at the name.

“Love it when you call me that.” Jongin began to go faster, his hips never giving up the rhythm. Kyungsoo began to thrust upwards, and Jongin threw his head to back to scream since Kyungsoo’s tip had finally jammed into his prostate.

“Right there, baby? Want me to touch you right there?” Kyungsoo asked him, his voice husky with lust and desire.

“Kyungsoo, yes, don’t stop, yes, yes,” Jongin repeated, his dick slapping onto Kyungsoo’s stomach every now and then when they went faster.

“We’re gonna have to come soon, my little princess,” Kyungsoo teased, grabbing a hold of Jongin’s dick, and using the large amount of precum for lubrication to make the slide easier.

“That’s right, touch me with your hands, fuck, I’m your little princess.” Jongin couldn’t take it anymore, and Kyungsoo got the message from the pleading look.

“Go faster, then, fuck yourself on my cock, and don’t stop,” Kyungsoo growled, moving his hand faster, and gritting his teeth at how tight Jongin was.

“Gonna come all over your stomach, Soo, gonna mark you as mine, got it?” Jongin’s almost couldn’t speak through the pleasure, but Kyungsoo only thrust harder, and Jongin screamed his name as he spilled himself all over Kyungsoo just as promised.

“Want me to come in your tight little ass, Jongin? Want to squeeze every drop from my pulsing cock, do you?” Jongin nodded quickly, not being able to speak since he was still in his high, his body shaking from the orgasm, even twitching from sensitivity since Kyungsoo still rubbed his thumb over his tip. He began to clench as hard as he could, and Kyungsoo finally burst inside of Jongin, his hips continuously moving until he couldn’t take it anymore.

His hand was still massaging Jongin’s dick, and Jongin would let out little mewls as Kyungsoo kept rubbing.

“Shh, take it, Jongin, take it,” Kyungsoo whispered lovingly, his fingertip now lightly brushing over the sensitive underside. Jongin shook, his fingernails digging into Kyungsoo’s stomach. He was always so sensitive after he came, and Kyungsoo absolutely loved it.

“That’s my good boy,” Kyungsoo finished, giving Jongin’s member a break, and slipping out of him. The semen ran down Jongin’s inner thighs, and Kyungsoo brought out a couple tissues. Jongin looked at him incredulously.

“What?” Kyungsoo seemed genuinely confused at Jongin’s expression, and Jongin only rolled his eyes.

“Nothing, I just love you,” he sighed, patting Kyungsoo’s cheek before getting off him to put his clothes back on. Kyungsoo looked over at his naked form, and smiled.

“Those look expensive,” Kyungsoo observed, gesturing to the clothing. Jongin shrugged as he put the last piece on, picking up the stick of dynamite, and the box of matches.

“I wouldn’t know how much they cost. I stole ‘em,” Jongin said with an air of pride, and Kyungsoo laughed, standing up to give another kiss to the pouty lips.

“I love you too,” he said against Jongin’s cheek, and Jongin felt warm as he stared at his boyfriend’s naked body.

“Go get changed, I’m gonna torch this place.” Kyungsoo only laughed, and nodded, hurrying off to zip himself back up.

Jongin leaned back against the makeshift chair he had made out of all the debris, and looked up at his hostage to see a slight bulge in his pants. He reached up and gripped it, making the man scream, and thrash against his bindings.

“I see someone’s perverted. Give you something to think about it as I blow your brains out,” Jongin snickered, giving one last squeeze before lighting a match. Kyungsoo scowled at him, and Jongin raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend’s jealous stare.

Without even looking he, lit the stick of dynamite, placing it beside him, and leaning against the wood, closing his eyes.

“You have less than twenty seconds judging from the look of that,” Kyungsoo commented. Jongin took a deep breath, the man behind him still weeping.

“Twenty five,” Jongin corrected him, sounding bored. “I say we skedaddle.”

Kyungsoo slapped the back of his head, and pushed him out of the dimly lit area.

A loud blast sounded behind them as they ran, both of them giggling as they felt the heat singe their backs.

If they ever got caught, it would be one hell of a thrill.

**Author's Note:**

> It's based off of that scene where Jongin lights the dynamite and yeah


End file.
